nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Victorious
27.03.2010 (Nickelodeon) 29.08.2010 (Nickelodeon) }} Victorious ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die von Dan Schneider entwickelt wird. Die Hauptrolle spielt Victoria Justice, die in Zoey 101 als Lola Martinez bekannt wurde. Die erste Staffel läuft seit dem 27. März 2010 auf dem amerikanischen Nickelodeon. In Deutschland lief sie zum ersten Mal am 29. August 2010 auf (Nickelodeon. Handlung Die sechzehnjährige Tori Vega tritt bei einer Talentshow der Schule, die sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester besucht, anstelle ihrer erkrankten Schwester auf. Dieser Auftritt gefällt dem Schulleiter so sehr, dass Tori daraufhin ein Stipendium erhält. Doch in dieser Gesellschaft fällt es ihr gar nicht so leicht, sich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Besetzung und Synchronisation Die Synchronisation entstand unter der Dialogregie von Ulrike Lau nach den Dialogbüchern von Ulrike Lau, Peer Pfeiffer und Ilka Schneider (5 Folgen) durch die Synchronfirma EuroSync GmbH in Berlin. Gastauftritte *'Jerry Trainor' in der Episode Abserviert. *'Perez Hilton' als er selbst in der Episode Über den Wolken. *'Ke$ha' als sie selbst in der Episode Ice Cream for Ke$ha. Produktion Schon nach dem Ende von Zoey 101 wollte Dan Schneider mit Victoria Justice eine neue Serie produzieren. Als erstes war ein Spin-Off namens Hey Lola geplant, welches jedoch nicht realisiert wurde. Am 13. August 2008 gab Nickelodeon dann bekannt, dass Justice ein Vertrag mit dem Sender unterschrieben hat, indem sie in einer neuen Serie mitspielen wird, in der es um ein Mädchen geht, die neu auf eine Musikschule kommt. Sony Music Entertainment ist als Co-Produzenten dabei, da sie die Musik zur Serie produzieren und veröffentlichen. Die Serie wird seit dem 5. Oktober 2009 in den Nickelodeons Studios am Sunset Boulevard in Hollywood, Kalifornien gedreht. Die Dreharbeiten zur ersten Staffel begangen am 5. Oktober 2009 und endeten am 23. Februar 2011, es wurden 20 Folgen für die erste Staffel bestellt. Am 22. Oktober 2010 gab Dan Schneider bekannt, dass es eine zweite Staffel geben wird.Renewed for Season 2 Ausstrahlung → Hauptartikel: Victorious/Episodenliste Weitere Produktion *Eine Übersicht mit allen DVDs findet ihr hier. Musik Der Titelsong Make it Shine von Victoria Justice wurde von Dr. Luke und Michael Cororan geschrieben. Der Song stieg auf Platz 16 der amerikanischen Charts ein. Der Song Freak the Freak out ist auf Platz 78 der amerikanischen Billboard Hot 100 eingestiegen und stieg in der folge Woche auf Platz 50. Einschaltquoten Die Preview, die nach den Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010 am 27. März 2010 ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde von 5,7 Millionen Menschen gesehen, was sie nach der Premiere von iCarly zu der erfolgreichsten Premiere für eine Nickelodeon-Realfilmserie macht. Die erste Folge wurde von 3,5 Millionen Zuschauern gesehenNachweis der Zuschauerzahl. Nach dem Special iCarly: iPsycho, welches am 4. Juni 2010 ausgestrahlt wurde, erreichte Victorious die zweit höchste Einschaltquote und zwar 5,7 Millionen Zuschauern seit der PreviewiCarly & Victorious top. Wissenwertes *Die witzige und sympathische Serie mit der jungen und talentierten Victoria Justice spiegelt authentisch die Erfahrungen und Träume der Zielgruppe wieder. *Die Dreharbeiten der 2. Staffel dauerten vom 25. Oktober 2010 bis zum 23. Februar 2011. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * *Amerikanische Nickelodeon-Seite zu Victorious en:Victorious nl:Victorious Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Serie aus Nicknight Kategorie:NickNight